


I'll Send a Card

by andimeantittosting (Saylee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x03 Coda, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, castiel has no time for crowley, implied past crowley/dean wichester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/andimeantittosting
Summary: A silly 12x03 coda. There's something Cas may not have told Crowley





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tumblr discussions suggesting that Crowley might not know that Dean's not dead.

"So," Crowley says conversationally, five minutes into what had been a blissfully silent drive, "How are you holding up?" 

Castiel takes his eyes off the road long enough to narrow them at him. "Excuse me?" 

"How are you holding up," Crowley repeats. "It's a question." 

Castiel checks the rearview mirror. A blue sedan is getting closer to his rear bumper than he likes. "I know what a question is. I have no idea why you're asking." 

Crowley rolls his eyes. "So touchy. Think of it as an expression of concern, then, from an old friend." 

"You're not my friend." Castiel doesn't bother to look at Crowley. He does switch on the signal to change lanes. 

"Regardless," Crowley easily waves away the dismissal. "I rather expected you to be prostrate with grief somewhere, or else drinking yourself into oblivion with Moose, and yet here you are, tracking down the Prince of Daddy Issues, without even smiting anyone along the way." 

"I am the one who let Lucifer free. It's my responsibility to lock him away again." 

Crowley hums and examines his fingernails. "No doubt, but surely you're allowed a mourning period. You are basically a grieving husband, after all." 

"I doubt my marriage can still be considered legal," Castiel responds, turning onto a highway ramp, "given that I had amnesia at the time. And in any case, Daphne is alive and has moved on from me." 

Crowley stares at him. "Who the hell is _Daphne_? I was referring to Dean, you numbskull. Love of your life, who you screwed over heaven for, who you broke the world for, who recently sacrificed himself to save the bloody sun, Dean." 

Castiel squints at the traffic ahead of him as he merges onto the highway. "Dean's alive." 

"Oh, Dean's ali – Dean's alive? And you didn't think to tell me?" 

"No," Castiel says shortly.  

"No? After I so graciously offered to help you with Lucifer? After I helped your ragtag band of do-gooders fight the Darkness? You can't be bothered to let me know that Dean Bloody Winchester isn't dead?" 

"Amara and Chuck are both still alive as well," Castiel offers casually.  

Crowley sneers. "And how was the reunion? Was it touching?" 

"Dean informs me they both left peaceably." 

"Not -" Crowley grits his teeth. "There is no way you are this obtuse." 

A hint of smugness crosses Castiel's face. "I was very pleased to find Dean alive. When I speak with him, I will let him know that you are as well." 

Crowley harumphs, settling back into his seat. "Well played, Feathers. Tell loverboy I'll send him a card." 


End file.
